


Hands

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Blindfolds, Body Worship, Community: bridge2sickbay, Drabble, Hand Jobs, Hand Kink, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Bridge2Sickbay. <b>Prompt:</b> Kirk, McCoy - Hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

"God, Bones..." Jim moaned, pulling on his restraints as he stands, hands over head, blindfolded. All he can feel is Bones' hands, roaming his naked body. 

He doesn't even get the benefit of hearing his lover's voice, just feeling those skillful hands. Fingers whisper over his ribs, hard palms down the aching muscles in his thighs. Searching hands down his spine, teasing fingers by his crotch and all Jim can do is moan and writhe. 

He's so close but it's not till a hand caresses his face while the other strokes his cock when he finally comes, with sure hands soothing him down again.


End file.
